Coenraad Jacob Temmink
Coenraad Jacob Temminck (31 March 1778 – 30 January 1858) was a Dutch aristocrat, zoologist, and museum director. Coenraad Jacob Temminck was born on 31 March 1778 in Amsterdam in the Dutch Republic. From his father, Jacob Temminck, who was treasurer of the Dutch East India Company with links to numerous travellers and collectors, he inherited a large collection of bird specimens. His father was a good friend of Francois Levaillant who also guided Coenraad. Temminck's Manuel d'ornithologie, ou Tableau systématique des oiseaux qui se trouvent en Europe (1815) was the standard work on European birds for many years. He was also the author of Histoire naturelle générale des Pigeons et des Gallinacées (1813–1817), Nouveau Recueil de Planches coloriées d'Oiseaux (1820–1839), and contributed to the mammalian sections of Philipp Franz von Siebold's Fauna japonica (1844–1850). Temminck was the first director of the National Museum of Natural History in Leiden from 1820 until his death. In 1831, he was elected a foreign member of the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences. In 1836 he became member of the Royal Institute, predecessor of the Royal Netherlands Academy of Arts and Sciences. Temminck died on 30 January 1858, at the age of 79, in Leiden, Netherlands. In 1868 the English naturalist Charles Darwin denied incorrectly the existence of a tailless mutant of Ceylon junglefowl, described in 1807 by Temminck. A large number of animals were named for Temminck in the 19th century. Among those still in use are: * Sharks: ** Broadfin shark Lamiopsis temminckii * Fishes ** Ancistrus temminckii (an armoured suckermouth catfish) ** Dark chub Zacco temminckii (a carp) ** Nipponocypris temminckii (a cyprinid) ** Samoan silverside Hypoatherina temminckii ** Syngnathus temminckii (a seaweed pipefish) ** Oilfish Rovetus temminckii (synonym) ** Goldribbon soapfish Aulacocephalus temminckii ** Ditrema temminckii (a surfperch) ** Thread-fin fairy-wrasse Cirrhilabrus temminckii ** Kissing gourami Helostoma temminckii * Reptiles:6 ** Alligator snapping turtle Macrochelys temminckii ** Sphenomorphus temmincki (a species of common skink) * Birds: ** Temminck's cormorant Phalacrocorax capillatus ** Temminck's tragopan Tragopan temminckii ** Bekisar G. varius × G. gallus "Gallus temminckii" ** Temminck's courser Cursorius temminckii ** Temminck's stint Calidris temminckii ** Malaysian eared nightjar Eurostopodus temminckii ** Purple-winged roller Coracias temminckii ** Temminck's hornbill Penelopides exarhatus ** Ochre-collared piculet Picumnus temminckii ** Sulawesi pygmy woodpecker Dendrocopos temminckii ** Temminck's fruit-dove Ptilinopus porphyreus ** Cerulean cuckooshrike Coracina temminckii ** Australian logrunner Orthonyx temminckii ** Temminck's sunbird Aethopyga temminckii ** Temminck's lark Eremophila bilopha ** Temminck's babbler Pellorneum pyrrhogenys ** Temminck's seedeater Sporophila falcirostris ** Blue whistling thrush subspecies Myophonus caeruleus temminckii ** Javan sunbird subspecies Aethopyga mystacalis temminckii ** Black sparrowhawk subspecies Accipiter melanoleucus temminckii * Mammals: ** Temminck's mole Mogera wogura ** Temminck's flying fox Pteropus temminckii ** Temminck's tailless fruit bat Megaerops ecaudatus ** Dwarf dog-faced bat Molossops temminckii ** Temminck's trident bat Aselliscus tricuspidatus ** Temminck's mysterious bat Nycticeius aenobarbus ** Temminck's pangolin Smutsia temminckii ** Temminck's golden cat Catopuma temminckii ** Southern right whale Hunterus temminckii (a synonym) ** Temminck's mouse Mus musculoides ** Temminck's striped mouse Hybomys trivirgatus ** Temminck's giant squirrel Epixerus ebii ** Temminck's flying squirrel Petinomys setosus ** Temminck's red colobus Pilocolobus badius temminckii (subspecies) Category:Zoologist